Talk:Security Puppet/@comment-33215326-20180621182715/@comment-33215326-20180625203549
I think the security pupet is the girl and the regular puppet is a boy. Because the security puppet saved that girl so the girl (Charlie) became security puppet. The bite vicitm (The crying child) died and became the puppet My story of FNAF: In 1983 William and his partner Henry created fredbear's family diner soon after that William's son got bitten the fredbear plush became golden freddy the kid could be seen inside a extra fredbear which is golden freddy but he became the fredbear doll first to warn the crying child. Soon William with grief over his son's death he killed 6 children (which were the gravestones we saw at the end of fnaf 6) and Charlie (The victim of William that became the securtiy puppet) which William trying to bring his son back to life. But Henry builded a security puppet which responded to the color green (That Charlie was wearing) So the security puppet came to save her and then charlie became the security puppet. Later the puppet (Crying child/One we saw in FNAF 2) Became the puppet and then the security puppet gave life to those kid's who were murdered. After that Henry killed himself because of grief but before that another of William's kids has died which was Elizabeth was scooped the crying child (From FNAF4) saw this and then was scared of the animatronics after that. (William mainly build these to capture kids for testing to bring his son to life). Later after the accident they sold the company and opened FNAF 2 which the other animatronics were still being worked (The withereds) on thats why they were in the backroom soon after that Jeremy hired for the nightguard shift he went through the nights until the mangle bite him and he lost his frontol lobe (Like FNAF4 crying child) But in the hospital with the FNAF4 crying child was dreaming about the incident and soon died on the final night (Which was FNAF4) Fritz then hired for nightguard on the 6th night. (But was fired due to him sweating etc.) After that FNAF 1 character's were fixed and then they made a new location which puppet (FNAF4) was there he was in the kitchen Freddy plays the music box there sometimes due to the puppet needs a music box to be calm. After that the FNAF animatronics were throwned away and Mike Smith was fired (For tampering with the animatronics) and became dirty later somebody created Fazbear's fright the horror attraction which were the anmatronics and remaining things they found from the dump and the resturants) Supposed to be based on the lore of the resturants. Also they found springtrap (Which purple guy destroyed in the FNAF1 Location because he think if he destroyed them they would never come back but they did and killed him in the suit (Or not) but the animatronics were repaired and became the animatronics in FNAF3) What about phone guy? We know phone guy recorded tapes in order to keep you alive but he died in FNAF1 so FNAF 2 must have came first or how could he have survived if he died in the first game but came back in the other game? Because FNAF 2 came first. Heres the current timeline: Fredbear Family Diner-->FNAF2--->FNAF1---->FNAF 3 So the nightguard of FNAF3 survived the FNAF 3 animatronics and spring trap (William Afton) After that Michael Afton (The foxy mask kid that threw his brother in the mouth of fredbear) burned the place down his father (William Afton) told him to save his sister he obeyed. After that Michael Afton (Saved his sister and turned purple due to the scooper) After that Michael Afton started his own bussiness idea (Mainly because Michael Afton found the recorded tapes of Henry) and salvaged all the animatronics but puppet and security puppet were both there (Lefty builded by Henry got puppet and soon became him puppet was inside Lefty) soon the place burned down with everybody and everybody was freed (Including:The Afton Family and Molten Freddy which was a combination of Ballora, Ennard, Funtime Freddy, And Funtime Foxy baby removed her self and rebuilded herself due to a fight with ennard) So the story is here the current timeline is Fredbear Family Diner--->FNAF 4 (Dream)---FNAF2---->FNAF1--->FNAF3-->FNAFSL And FNAF6. And thats the timeline I think happeneded in FNAF.